Holding Out For A Hero
by Broadwaygirl21
Summary: Shawn Spencer, secret science genius, is working as a fake psychic for the SBPD. Life is perfect for Shawn: Great job, great girl. That all changes when he begins to take an interest in his dead father's old research. Stumbling upon something incredible, Shawn's life is completely turned upside down... Who knew one little spider bite could change somebody this much? SHULES, AU
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! So, this is the new fic I was talking about when I put 'The Secret Circle' on hiatus. I just couldn't continue with it right now, and I have ten chapters written for this story. That's more than for TSC, so is is the one I'm going with.**

**Most of you by the summary can tell, this is based off of 'The Amazing Spider-man.' I saw the second one yesterday, and I thought it was great! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I haven't seen the first movie, just the second! So, as the plot carries on, some influences from the second movie will be noticed. But I barely know the first. This is basically Psych's version, and it's going to be pretty different... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or Spider-Man. I do, however, own Marco, Aunt Olivia, and Quinn. They're my OC's. I'll probably have more as the story progresses.**

* * *

><p><em>A nine year old boy with shaggy brown hair and deep hazel eyes, sat atop of a desk. He was smirking at a certain blonde girl.<em>

_"Hey, Jules." He greeted. _

_Juliet O'Hara smiled at him brightly. "Hello, Shawn." She answered. Burton 'Gus' Guster sat in front of him, except he was on the chair, hands folded, patiently waiting for their teacher. Shawn hugged his knees, staring aimlessly out the window._

_"Shawn!" Gus hissed, catching the attention of the boy. "Both of you better get down from there, before Mrs. Bueller gets here!" Gus was referring to both Shawn and another of their classmates, who sat on the desk next to Shawn. The boy, Marco Depaula, sighed._

_"Oh, come on Gus!" Marco reprimanded._

_"Yeah, live a little, buddy!" Shawn encouraged. Marco had curly dirty blonde hair, and dull blue-gray eyes._

_"Shawn, Marco, maybe he's right." Juliet admitted, as she carefully tucked her legs under the desk. She wore a floral print dress, matched with black ballet flats. She had a black hair clip that contrasted with her bright blonde hair tht reached just below her shoulders, and her cerulean blue eyes gazed up at Shawn uncertainly._

_Shawn inwardly smiled, enjoying the worried look she was giving him. She was worried, so that had to mean that she cared about him, right?_

_"Oh, lighten up, Jules." He retorted. "We'll be fine!" His victory over Juliet was short lived, seeing as how Mrs. Bueller cam in, moments after. Her dark green eyes immediately turned to glare at Marco and Shawn, and the duo shared hesitant glances, before situating themselves on their desk._

_Shawn quickly took out a scrap of paper and scribbled something on it, passing it to Gus subtly. _

_- Mrs. Bueller let has to be the most annoying teacher. Ever. ~ S_

_Gus rolled his eyes and quickly wrote something back, guiltily passing it back to him. _

_- Don't say that, Shawn. She is a talented and intelligent woman. ~ G_

_Shawn scoffed, smirking at his friend's back._

_- Don't be a shaved chipmunk, Gus. You're only saying that because you're in love with her! ~ S_

_At this, Gus glared at him and crumpled up the piece of paper. Shawn rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. _

_"Something you'd like to share with the class, Mr. Spencer?" Mrs. Bueller asked. You know, if she weren't so strict and obnoxious, she'd actually be kind of cute. For a teacher that is. Sophia Bueller was a newbie at the school, fresh out of college. She had wavy red hair, and bright green eyes._

_"No." He responded, not in the mood to say something snarky and land himself in the principal's office. That could be done tomorrow. Before Sophia could begin her lesson, in walked a middle-aged woman with dark raven hair. Her eyes scanned the room before ultimately landing on Shawn._

_"Mr. Spencer. It's your parents." Shawn's eyes widened, as he stole a glance at Juliet, who looked curious and slightly worried. But he didn't relish it, instead he ran over to the woman, and followed her to the office._

_Madeline and Henry Spencer stood there, standing as still as statues. Madeline was the first to make a movement, as she wrapped Shawn into a tight hug._

_"Goose." She whispered._

_He looked over her shoulder, over to his father. He twiddled his thumbs nervously, and stared down at his feet. His mother disattached herself from him, and intertwined her fingers with Henry's. The scientist opened his mouth, but before any sound could resonate, Shawn cut him off._

_"You're leaving again." It was a statement, not a question._

_Henry, taking an impulsive and completely out of character move, lowered himself to Shawn's eye level, and hugged him tighter than Madeline ever had. The blonde soon joined in, as the small family shared a moment, for the first time in ages._

* * *

><p><em>"We'll be back in a week, goose." Madeline reassured her son for the umpteenth time that frigid, December, morning. Henry remained silent, knowing very well that they wouldn't be back. But, as much as he loved Shawn, this was what had to be done. He had a duty to mankind, and he couldn't let Cornell Industries continue with their plans. So, if he was gone, they wouldn't be able to use his research anymore.<em>

_Shawn was glued to the floor. He knew that there was something... Different about this certain trip, but he stayed silent. He just felt as if something was off, he just couldn't figure out what._

_They exchanged their goodbyes, as the couple boarded the train. "Henry, are we doing the right thing here?" Madeline asked._

_"Yes, Maddy. This is what has to be done."_

_As Shawn watched Flight 412 reach higher and higher into the sky, he tried to reassure himself that everything would be alright. As he went home with his Aunt Olivia, Shawn was already planning all that he would do with his parents when they got back in a week._

_Little did he know, he would never see them again._

* * *

><p><em>It was the day after Madeline and Henry's departure when he found out. Shawn, who couldn't sleep that night, had layed down on the couch, his head resting on his Aunt's lap.<em>

_"Aunt Olivia, can't we watch something else?!" He pleaded, bored of watching the news. Olivia Spencer, Henry's sister, smiled, her blue eyes filled with laughter. She was 34, with honey colored hair, and a kind gaze. Shawn absolutely adored her._

_"You can actually learn something from the news, did you know that?" Olivia asked rhetorically. _

_"That's what dad always says." Shfting his eyes over to the television, Shawn observed it for about a minute._

_"Well, for one, that guy is totally lying." He pointed out. They were interviewing a witness, apparently there had been a murder. The interviewee was saying that he didn't know anything about it._

_"You think he knows something?"_

_Shawn scoffed. "Oh, I'm positive he knows something." Olivia laughed kind-heartedly, switching the channel. _

_"In tragic news, there was a plane crash today. Flight 412 had veered into the clouds, unaware of the other aircraft in front of them. The other airplane, Flight 621, was able to save most of it's passengers. Unfortunately, all passengers on Flight 412, including the pilot and staff, were found dead." The news reporters said, a look of utmost indifference on her face._

_Shawn felt the whole world stop rotating. Flight 412 was the number of the airplane in which Madeline and Henry were on. Olivia's mouth was agape, as she quickly grabbed the phone and dialed her brother's number._

_Shawn pressed his ear against the outer surface of the cell phone. His father always picked up his phone, even in church. He never turned it off. He was alive, he and mom. They had to be. He would answer, and everything would be ok. One ring, two rings, three rings..._

_Straight to voicemail._

* * *

><p>But that was a long time ago, back in 1991. It was 2014 now, and Shawn Spencer, thirty-two, had absolutely no time to worry about the future, or grieve about the past.<p>

He walked down to the little café that he'd been coming to for over a year, now. Their pineapple smoothies were the best, bar none. Gus didn't enjoy it, so he had made it a habit of coming by himself, grabbing a smoothie, and going over to the 'Psych' office. Well, after chatting up Quinn, that was.

Quinnrose Ann Ramsey was a thirteen-year old, aspiring reporter. She had short, curly, dark brown hair, that reached up to her shoulders. Her large chocolate eyes we're mysterious, yet you could hardly resist her anything. She had black-rimmed glasses and always wore a camera around her neck, and a notebook under her arm. He usually found her sitting on a table by the trees, completely entranced in a book.

He chuckled, remembering how he'd met her last year...

* * *

><p><em>"Gus! This place is Amazing! They have actual pineapple-shaped sprinkles in the smoothies!" Shawn told his friend. Gus scrunched his nose.<em>

_"I don't like this. Can we head back to the station? Chief Vick is going to kill us! I'd personally like to enjoy our job a bit more, before you ruin it." He answered._

_"Gus, don't be a traveling schizophrenic." _

_"That makes no sense, Shawn." Gus sighed, slightly annoyed with his friend today. They were going to get in trouble._

_"Fine, don't be a paranoid schizophrenic." Shawn decided. Gus was about to respond, when they heard a shrill scream, and something breaking. They shared glances, before following the sound._

_"My camera!" A girl yelled._

_"Oh, did I break it? So sorry." A boy with Sandy hair said sarcastically, not truly meaning it. _

_"Seriously? You're using that as a comeback? Not only are you horrible at math, social studies, and well, everything that requires using you brain, but you lack basic knowledge of something as idiotic as 'getting me back.'" She reorted._

_"Huh?"_

_"Exactly." The boy glared at her, and pushed the brunette. She fell to the ground, seeing as how the boy was strong and she was frail. _

_"Hey, invisible Hulk." Shawn said, suddenly angry with the little terrorist._

_"Shawn, it's the invincible Hulk." Gus corrected._

_"I've heard it both ways. Anyhow, little kid, you don't hit girls." He said._

_The Sandy haired boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He muttered, and walked away. _

_"Yeah, you better run!" The girl chimed in, earning a devilish glare from the other kid. She laughed nervously, before turning to the broken Polaroid on the floor._

_"I swear, that kid's going to be the next Hitler." She muttered, picking up the broken pieces. Shawn, feeling a strange rush of... What was that? Sympathy? Pity? Was there a __difference between those two anyways?_

_"Is it broken?" He asked._

_"No, it's perfectly fine. I just can't use it." She responded sarcastically. Shawn smirked looking at the small engraving on the camera. It said: "Property of Quinn."_

_"Well, can't you ask your parents to get a new one?" _

_"Nope." She responded, gingerly picking up a broken piece of glass. _

_"Well, Quinn, try not to get into anymore trouble." He said, awaiting her reaction. She gave him a quizzical look._

_"How did you-"_

_"I'm a psychic for the SBPD." He responded, raising his middle finger to his temple, in a classic 'I'm-sensing-something' pose._

_The girl snorted. "Yeah, sure."_

_"Oh, don't believe me? Then how did I know your name?" He asked rhetorically._

_Pushing her glasses up, the girl grabbed the piece of the camera that had the engraving. "That's how." She answered, matter-of-factly._

_"Well, then how do I know that-" She wore black converse, that were extremely old. The had small, little holes in them. _

_"Your parents won't buy you new converse?" Quinn looked down at them._

_"Seriously? You couldn't have gone with saying that I want to be a reporter?" She asked, pointing to the book on the ground and notebook under her arm. _

_"I, well, uh..." Ok, there was something seriously wrong. Shawn could always convince people that he was a psychic. Well, except for Lassie. But that was a lost cause._

_"You're not psychic, just hyper observant." Gus's eyes widened, as he looked at the little girl in fear._

_"She knows, Shawn! The creepy girl knows!" Quinn gave him a pointed look._

_"You're a little creepy yourself, baldy." She answered._

_"I'm not bald!" Gus protested, glaring at the tiny brunette. She was pretty short for her age, being twelve at the time._

_Shawn laughed, admiring the girl's snarkiness. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

* * *

><p>Walking into the café, Shawn scanned the tables for her. Quinn sat in her usual table, hair pulled back by a headband, book in hand.<p>

"Hey." He said, sitting down in front of her.

"Mhm." She mumbled.

"What are you reading? I bet you it's boring." That earned him a sharp look from a pair of chocolate eyes.

"Pride and Prejudice. And it's not boring." She answered.

"Weren't you reading that last week? And the week before?" Shawn groaned, ordering a smoothie. Quinn took a sip of her chocolate milkshake.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a good book. You're just a sucker." She finished.

"Why don't you ever order anything else but that milkshake? It's literally the cheapest thing on the menu?" Quinn sunk down in her chair, tensing Up. _If it wasn't the cheapest thing I wouldn't be able to order it._ She thought. Not that she'd ever tell Shawn that.

"Why don't you ever order anything but that smoothie?" She retorted.

"Because this is heaven in a cup. That's just a chunky fluid that's literally worth twenty-five cents."

_Its true_, she felt like saying. Honestly, Quinn couldn't afford anything else. Her 'Parents' only gave her and the others twenty five cents to get what they could, and they weren't allowed to eat anything else until nighttime.

"Maybe I just enjoy being routinely." She answered.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Routines are boring. Talking about boring, I have to go sign some dumb papers down at Cornell." He said.

"Cornell? Why? Does it have anything to do with... Your parents?" She ripped that bandage of quickly, curious to his answer.

"Probably. I'll just sign the stupid papers and get out. Then everything will be back to normal." He said. Sure, he loved his job, but he usually never got the credit these days. He wanted be a hero. "Sometimes I wish my life was just a bit more exciting..."

Be careful what you wish for.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know. Cheesy ending. This was a horrible chapter with boring flashbacks. But, it will pick up next chapter! <strong>

**Do you guys have any theories about Quinn? Any favorite lines?**

**See you guys on Friday!**

**~ Rae**


	2. Suicide? Yeah, I Don't Think So

**Thank you guys for the reviews! My original plan was to update every Friday (Or so, deadlines are push-able..) but I came down with a cold, and I'm currently on my bed, listening to songs from every musical ever made. Oz, I love Broadway.**

**TheShulesLovingPsycho: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! But, don't die on me! I need a reviewer! Lol.**

**DoeEyedDarling: (Love your username!) I love TFIOS, and thank you so much!**

**torchil: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych. It would've had way more seasons! I do own Quinn, and whatever OC's I bring into this.**

* * *

><p>"You heard about Pluto? That's messed up, right?" Shawn rolled his eyes at his best friend's attempts to impress the leggy redhead. He'd been using that line for years and, so far, it had only gotten him murderers, suspects, and one or two "normal" girls.<p>

The ginger scoffed, pushing past the two men. Shawn smirked at Gus. "Dude. You need a new pick up line. Go with something classic, something you'd find in a movie. Don't, however, go with an Astronomy lesson, because I'm pretty sure that's a deal-breaker."

"Shut up, Shawn." The pseudo psychic was about to retort, when his phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID quickly, before answering.

"Ah, Chief. I've been expecting your call. Hmm, today? I'll have to check with Gus, he was planning on trying to jump off the high dive at the community kiddie pool." This comment earned him a glare from Gus.

"No, Chief. He's never had the courage to do it." Shawn continued, grinning, as the man next to him sighed. After a few more minutes on the phone, Shawn hung up and turned to his partner.

"Apparently, Chief wants us to check out body. She said it was urgent, so... Jerk chicken?" He asked.

Gus clicked his tongue. "You know that's right." He said.

* * *

><p>Lassiter took a sip of his coffee. "McNabb." He growled, as Buzz turned to him. "Get me the forensic reports.<p>

"Yes, sir." The tall wannabe detective answered.

Juliet walked up to him, her eyebrow quirked. "You know, you could try being a bit nicer." She offered, as Lassiter's face curled into a grimace.

"Being nice is for sales clerks and maids." The blonde sighed, she could never reason with her partner when he was in a bad mood. Ergo, she could never reason with her partner... She thought it astute to warn Shawn of the detective's behavior but, just as she pulled out her phone to text him, she saw her boyfriend.

"Lassiedophilus!" He exclaimed, as the blue-eyed man whirled around, facing Shawn.

"Spencer, what do you think you're doing at _my_ crime scene?!" The Head Detective questioned, his icy glare fixed upon the smaller man.

"I don't know. What are any of us doing here? Where do we come from? Where do we go? Where do we come from." Shawn took a dramatic break. "Cotton Eyed Joe."

Juliet giggled, despite herself. Running a hand through her long, blonde hair, she smiled as Shawn came to greet her.

"Hey, Jules." He said, pecking her on the lips gently.

"Hello, Shawn." She answered, blushing slightly.

"O'hara! Quit canoodling with Spencer and get over here!" Lassiter's voice made the cute mood dissipate quickly.

She, followed by Shawn and Gus, walked over to Lassiter and the body. Juliet engaged in a conversation with the Head Detective, to which Gus intently listened. Shawn, however, observed the room and it's victim.

It was of nice decor, but he hardly cared about that. The victim's name had been Harriet Delmonico. She had had dark, raven hair and olive skin. She was pretty, Shawn had to admit and, if he hadn't been with Jules, he totally would've tapped that. Considering she wasn't dead, of course.

It was a curious crime scene for sure. Harriet was sprawled across the floor, covered in dried Rose petals. A little note pinned to her chest was quickly swiped by forensics, before Shawn could take a closer look at it. The man handed the note to Lassiter carefully.

"I take my leave from this rotten world in which we all abide. I have nothing left here to live for. Goodbye, mom. Goodbye, dad. Goodbye, Tommy." He read carefully.

"This was a suicide?" Gus asked. _No, it couldn't be. _Shawn thought, his brow furrowing. This was all too bizarre, like it should belong on a movie screen. There was more here than met the eye.

Sneaking into Harriet's bedroom, Shawn analyzed it all. The room was as neat as a pin, with labels everywhere, and not a speck of dust on the premises. There were picture frames arranged in some kind of display. They were pictures of moments, moments in which Harriet had spent with some guy. He had light blonde hair, was tall, muscular, with dashing green eyes.

_Her boyfriend? Tommy? _He thought, remembering the suicide note. If the victim had been in such a happy relationship, why would she kill herself? A break up?

Pushing his queries aside, he looked around the rest of the room. Perfectly kept, the only offending item sat on the floor- A leather journal.

Picking it up, he rifled through it, only to find it relatively empty. Most of the pages had been ripped out, and only three were written on, in the same neat handwriting that had penned the suicide note.

They were entries. Only three, but it seemed as if there were much more originally. The first entry talked about nothing interesting in particular. Neither did the second. The third began just as boring, quickly morphing into something else entirely.

There were strange letters in no particular order, and it was super creepy to him. He heard a noise coming from the room in which he had left his friends (and Lassie). Peeking through the doorway, he hard Lassie screaming at poor Buzz. This being the perfect opportunity to sneak it, he made his way over to the bathroom, and noisily walked out, signaling the fact that had been there the whole time, and nowhere else...

"Mcnabb, you've spilled coffee all over my brand new suit!" The blue-eyed detective barked. Rolling his eyes, Shawn began to let out a series of randomized sounds.

"Oo, ah, bee, bo." He yelled repeatedly, catching the attention of the two detectives and his best buddy. Gus and Jules frowned at him, while Lassiter glared icily.

"Spencer-" He was cut off when the pseudo psychic began to rapidly spin around and around, bumping into Lassiter several times in the process. Like a twister, he twirled into Harriet's room, followed by Gus, Juliet, and the reluctant Head Detective.

"I sense the victim had a mind place." Shawn said, obscurely.

"Mind place? What is that supposed to mean?!" Lassiter asked, skeptically. Shawn shushed him, still in full rotation. He was lifting his leg up in ballerina poses, and smirking at the lanky man.

"Lassie, do I come to your office and bother you while you're working?"

"Yes, all the time." Lassiter responded dryly.

"Fair enough." He retorted. "I'm sensing... Gerard. Gerardo? Jordanian? Jormania..." _Just take a hint already. Aren't you people supposed to be detectives? _He thought, spouting out more incoherent words.

Juliet caught sight if the leather journal tucked under the bed. "Journal!" She yelled, and Shawn smiled, acting as if he was 'liberated' from his 'vision.'

"Correctamundo!" He tossed the notebook over to her, and the detective searched through it, pausing on the third page.

"Shawn, do you have any idea what this could be?" Juliet asked hopefully.

"Well, Jules, the spirit world is a very complicated place. With very complicated visions. And occasionally donuts. I'd say that-" He was cut off by his phone, which rang rather loudly. Laughing nervously, he was about to turn it off, when he saw the caller ID: Cornell Industries.

Rolling his eyes, he put a finger in the air, signaling to Lassiter and Juliet that they should wait A minute.

"Go for Spencer." He answered, wanting to sound official.

"Mr. Spencer, hello. It's David Cornell's assistant, here." The woman, Debborah, said.

"Ah, Debby." At this, Juliet gave him a wary glance, her eyes narrowing.

"It's Deborah. Now, Mr. Spencer, we'll need you to come down here right now. These papers must be signed urgently. They're concerning your father's research." Shawn winced internally.

"My father died twenty-three years ago. Couldn't we have done this back then?" He lowered his voice, but the three people in the room still heard him.

"I'm sorry, but if you aren't here in an hour, we'll have no choice but to declare your father a fraud." She said. Shawn's eyes widened in disbelief.

"F-Fraud? What are you talking about?!" He demanded. Gus's eyes widened, and he hope they were talking about Henry, not Shawn. Though, that wouldn't be much better...

"Be here in an hour." Deborah hung up, leaving Shawn fuming.

"I have to go." He said, walking out of the room And leaving Lassie, Jules, and Gus, completely befuddled.

* * *

><p>Shawn had never truly liked Cornell Industries. Whenever his father had brought him on trips to his work, those fateful take-your-child-to-work-days (Or, as Shawn had enjoyed calling them, leave-your-son-on-the-waiting-room-with-a-bunch-of-strangers-day), he had always seen the building as 'too serious.'<p>

Sipping a pineapple smoothie, he walked through the doors, where a rush of cold air slapped him. The whole building was gray and boring. The only cool part was the little fountain that rushed off the side of the wall. He had only just sat down, when a tall, asian woman with her dark, sleek hair in a bun, approached him.

"Debby!" He greeted.

"Deborah." She deadpanned. "Follow me." She wore a maroon pantsuit, and looked like she was bored out of her mind.

"Yes, sir. I mean, Madame." Deborah remained silent, and the quiet began to slightly unnerve Shawn. Humming an Elvis song under his breath, he followed her into the elevator. She pressed a combination of numbers (Which Shawn made sure to remember), and the machine rode upwards, going past the twentieth floor which was, supposedly, the last one.

"Woah." Shawn breathed out, as they stepped through the door. Everything was _way_ cooler here. There were a bunch of techy stuff that, while he didn't understand it, intrigued Shawn immensly.

"Ah, Mr. Spencer." David Cornell said, greeting Shawn.

"Corny! How've you been?!" The pseudo psychic responded. David let out a strained chuckled, internally rolling his dull-blue eyes.

"Great, my company is flourishing wonderfully." He boasted.

"Right. So, I heard that Marco gets back soon." Shawn informed him. David was Marco's father and, although Marco had taken his mother's last name as opposed to his dad's, the two looked a lot alike. David was like an older, weaker, and, not to mention, richer version of Marco. They both had the same dirty-blonde hair (Though Marco's was lighter and David's was sprinkled with salt), medium stature, and dull eyes.

"Yes, he'll be home for Christmas Eve." Shawn smiled genuinely. He hadn't seen his old childhood friend in a long time and, although he loved Gus like a brother, he often missed the company of a fellow trouble maker.

"Glad to hear it. So, uh, why exactly am I here? My dad did die a pretty long time ago? Or did you _just_ have the exhumation for his body?" He joked, completely uncomfortable.

"Well, you're father passed when you were nine. You needed to be eighteen to sign these... _Special_ papers." Something about the way he said special sent a chill down Shawn's spine.

"Well, with my hair and cheekbones, I could easily pass for a younger person but, I'm thirty-two." He answered.

"Right, we've only recuperated the papers. They were, what you would call, lost." David explained.

"Oh." Shawn answered, his mouth dry. Everything about this rubbed him the wrong way. "Why do you need these papers signed, anyways?" David looked around, seeming slightly paranoid, and turned to him.

"Not here." Shawn nodded and gulped. This was getting creepy. "Come with me." _Sure, let's play, follow-the-scary-man-into-the-creepy-room-and-talk-about-your-parent's-death. Sound like fun? _He thought sarcastically. That game sounded horrible. Well, the title was a work-in-progress.

"Mr. Spencer, are you coming?" David asked, yet again. _Say no. Say no, Shawn, and walk away. You can go get a smoothie, talk to Quinn again, drop by the SBPD..._

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so, I promise that next chapter things will really start to pick up. In other news, I'm really proud of the length of my chapters! I'm going to try to do my best to update on Fridays, but sometimes I can't... I will, however, try my best to update once a week.<strong>

**Until next time, Psycho's! **

**P.S: Is Shawn OOC (Out Of Character)? I tried my best to write him like he acts in the show... But I'm not sure I did. This is an AU, though. Veeeery, AU..**

**~ Rae**


End file.
